Corruption: Dark Exodus
by Fierce Goddess
Summary: This story takes place during the Oot era, where two fighters against ganondorf try to stop him but find a mysterious young man from another land that will make there journey much worse than they could Ch 4 of 1 up
1. 1 of 1 The shadow

**I only Co-writer this fic, my friend also helps with this as well. This was posted before but i decided to start over. This fanfiction is finshed, i'm just posting each chapter little by little. Anyways enjoy. Also of you want to read the completed version now message me about it or tell me through a review**

Disclaimer: i dont own the Legend of Zelda, i only own Rika blah blah...

* * *

**Dark Exodus**

_Beginning_

_In the beginning…..A young man, Soul, stumbles upon a world that he would not have imagined. He was after his evil self, his main adversary and enemy. This was the thousandth time that he had to face his arch nemesis. Either way, they both ended up in Hyrule. Soul and Dark Soul had arrived in time for the reign of Ganondorf in Hyrule, when Link had his journey to seek the seven sages._

_Also in the story Rika and Aafaron, rogues, find Soul. They had been fighting Ganondorf for a while now. And Soul needed to get back to his world. So then began the chain that binded Soul with Aafaron and Rika together. They all helped each other help themselves. But they had to deal with a being, Dark Soul, that came from another land. That land was called Ayen. That land was filled with evil. Dark Soul was the evil that lay in Ayen, undisturbed, but he broke free again, and now plagued Hyrule. So now they had a "pure evil" entity they had to deal with, not just the Gerudo King, Ganondorf. Here are their stories:_

**Chapter one****  
**_**Part 1**_

**-The Shadow-**

Sweltering heat, sand that stings against your face; burning your eyes till you can't see. The harsh desert welcomes no one and makes it even harder for those who seek vengeance. Aarafon and Rika, two who are upon that journey, to seek out vengeance on their mortal enemy Ganondorf. The one who made their world suffer for seven long years. Rika and Aafaron had just crossed into the Gerudo territory, the home of the evil king. They walked into the strange fortress under heavy stealth; The stone buildings towered above the desert skies. They walked slowly through the grim deserted hallways; It seemed barren and abandoned, not a soul was in sight. The wind blowing gently through the open doors and windows, kicking up sand and the fluttering of the Gerudo flags were the only thing that seemed to have life...They were not alone.

" Something doesn't seem right…" Rika muttered to her partner. Aarafon was walking ahead of her, slowly nodding his head in agreement.

" Your right…" Aafaron walked through gazing at the place, only, he felt binded to the place as if it were his home. They scanned around, now, unnoticed of the danger. Aafaron then felt that mistake as the cold steel pushed dangerously into his neck. Rika didn't notice Aarafon's halt till she accidentally bumped into his back.

" Why did you stop? What's wrong?" She asked. Then she heard the sound of scratching metal behind her. She slowly turned around, but was met with a scimitar at her neck. Rika looked into the hateful Gerudo eyes with hate and anger of cold long old memories.

" Gerudo's..." She slowly thought. The Sheikah and Gerudo's had hated each other for years and years. One for serving the Royal family; Having honor for what they do. The other that the Gerudo served themselves; Selfish and crude. In any case they had been surrounded by what looked like a hord of them. Blades, so many, seemed to fill the room like a spiked wall. Rika's hand slowly edged for her dagger, as Aarafon gazed at the ground. He unpredictably stepped back and shouted under ancient tongue of long old, a spell.

" Raharah!" His deep voice boomed as he struck the ground. Following an immense shockwave that seemed to spurt out of him as the epicenter of his quake. The room of Gerudo, and the spiked wall they made, was smashed as they all smashed hard into the walls, breaking boxes and other objects. Not ready for the attack, Rika was also knocked back, but with her Sheikan skill, she landed gracefully against the wall an unharmed.

" You could have warned me!" She shouted. Aarafon looked back and gave her an apologetic look. Other Gerudo came in and others got up and all charged for Aafaron. Aarafon stepped back once more and a dark light illuminated from him and he pushed his hand through the air and the Gerudo coming after him were sent flying into the far wall, shrieking in surprise and rage as they hit the hard wall. Aarafon looked in shock, he gazed at his hand for a second.

" I didn't know I could do that!" Rika quickly got to her feet, spun around and pulled her dagger out. She then charged at one of the Gerudo's, her dagger sparking against the Gerudo's scimitar. Other Gerudo then began to charge at her having to defend her self from three at once.

" This is getting hard..." She thought. She muttered a few words in Sheikah tongue and the feeling of invisibility poured over her like water. The Gerudo then jumped back, looking around in confusion to where she made have gone. Then all at once one of the Gerudos fell to the ground unmoving. The other Gerudos look at their companion in confusion, then felt a strong yet precise punch in their back and fell over. Rika smiled in her invisible form." Too easy..." Rika looked back at Aarafon, and was stunned to see him pushing the Gerudo with just a flick of his hand. She ran over to him and became visible again." How did you do that?" she questioned.

" I ...I don't know it just kinda happened at the spur of the moment. We have to keep going if we are to find Ganondorf." Rika nodded in agreement. At that very moment a group of Gerudo had come up behind both of them and rammed them into the ground. They blindfolded, tied them, and took their weapons along with most of there possessions.

" HEY!!-" Rika yelled, she struggled to get free, but they bounded her too tightly. She watched as they took her precious dagger away before blindfolding her.

" No! My father's dagger!" She growled at them." Give that back!" One of the Gerudos approached them, as if some higher rank then the rest.

" What is your business here?" She asked, simply, without any face or any kind of emotion.

" Like we would tell you..." Rika sneered. She tried to make a hand symbol with her hands to burn the ropes, but failed in doing so.

" Ahhhhh!!!! GET OFF!." Aarafon shouted at them in anger.

" There's no need for that now is there, Ganondorf." One of the Gerudo said into Aarafon's ear as they pulled his hood down.

" What are you talking about?" He asked confused. Rika frowned.

" He's not Ganondorf!" She yelled. There was a silent hush in the group, then one of the Gerudo spoke again.

" We don't believe you...Especially a Sheikah." Rika felt like lunging at them, she could with the blindfold on, but with her arms and legs tied up she could do nothing. They continued the struggle to get free but then felt themselves being lifted up on to  
a moving wagon of some sort and it slowly started moving into the haunted wasteland. A sand storm started to brew as they entered; They could feel the sand on there skin.

" Where are we going?!" Aarafon yelled from under the hood.

There was no response as they went deeper into the desert.

* * *

**Any questions message me, and if any of you remeber my other fic, Dreams and destinies well just PM me about it if you want since i stoped writing it. REVIEW!!  
**


	2. 1 of 2 The shadow

**There chapter 1-2 and thanks for the review **

**Disclaimer: i do not own the legend of Zelda. **

* * *

Chapter 1_Part 2_

**-The Shadow-**

" You'll see in time." One of the Gerudo answered Aafaron and then told him to shut up. Rika sat there in silence. Only thinking of the unfortunance of Aafaron's similar appearance to Ganondorf, the Gerudo King of Evil in their time. Aafaron had the same build as the Gerudo King, but he had no stone on his forehead and the evil designs of Ganondorf. He had a cloak on and was much younger than that of Ganondorf. He also kept his hood up at all times.

Rika was just as secretive as Aafaron. She was light skinned and had red-grey eyes. She also wore a black cloak. She also had a grey mark below the eye. She was much smaller than Aafaron and also seemed weak, but her magic and skill made up for it.

" Why did we charge right in there like that! Aarafon always does this! Charging into problems without thinking..." She sighed a bit, thinking back to her dagger.

" I want my dagger back..." She muttered. The dagger of her missing father. It's origins unknown. Many times they tried to get answers from the Gerudo, but failed each time. Hours…Days…Weeks have passed as they had traveled though the harsh wasteland. But they were given rations of food and water, but barely enough to keep much of their strength up.

" Where have we been going all this time? It has seemed almost like a month but still we have these blasted blindfolds on" Aarafon thought. " What are we going to? I am so thirsty." He muttered over and over, as if just to annoy the Gerudo.

"Would you just shut up?!" a Gerudo yelled agitated. Rika felt her self waste away; She has been depressed think about her father this whole time. She was glad Aarafon was here, but she was getting tired of sitting in this bouncing wagon day after day. She licked her lips dry for water but only getting a cup a day doesn't really quench her thirsts.

When they though all their hopes have left them, the wagon finally stopped at their destination stopped. The Gerudos came around and threw Aarafon and Rika out of the wagon and left off into the distance. Aarafon landed an odd way but he could reach the ropes with his hands and quickly untied him self. He then took his blindfold off and quickly covered his eyes in shock.

"Ahhh!" He gasped. Being in darkness for weeks, his eyes hadn't yet adjusted.

" Could you untie me now? I can tell you're obviously free…" Rika mumbled. He then went to untie Rika, she too experienced the shock of the sunny sky, quickly covering her head with her hood.

" Here…" Rika muttered. She pulled put there bags from under her cloak handed Aarafon his pack. He stood there amazed,

" How…" Rika tied her own pack on.

" I managed to steal them back during our trip but I wasn't able to find our weapons…" She said, her voice showing an angry hint at the end of her sentence. Aarafon was still a bit surprised, but expected that from Rika. They looked up and for the first time noticed how vast this desert was. Aarafon then turned around and noticed a very large structure. Rika also turned around and was amazed at the beautiful structure. It has columns surrounding it with a stature of a woman figure in front; her large hands seemed to welcome them.

" What is this?" Aarafon asked.

" I'm not sure…" Rika answered quietly. He saw skeletons along the walls of it. " They have done this before to other people…" Rika shook her head in sadness. " It must be Ganondorf's work…."

" But why us? Why does everyone think that I am Ganondorf?"

" I'm not sure, maybe you look like him? You do have the hair and eyes and big nose..." Rika mumbled. Aarafon rolled his eyes.

" That doesn't matter we have to find a way out of here, without water we wont survive long. This desert can't continue forever so we must be at the end of it. We should continue moving on going behind that structure and from there on. "Rika frowned a bit.

" I guess so…" "But what happens if we get lost?" They approached the building, resting in the shade before deciding to move on. Rika coughed from heat excursion. Aarafon looked at Rika and felt a small pang of guilt.

" I'm sorry I got you into this, Rika" Rika sighed

" It's ok, I want to get back at Ganondorf as much as you..." Aarafon nodded in an understanding way at Rika's words. They continued on traveling into in the desert for a few more hours then it hit night fall. As the temperature dropped down to really cold. Which was a much-needed relief.

" Hey Rika do you think we'll get out of this alive?" Aarafon asked. Rika smiled.

" We've been through tougher things before." Just then she picked up a rustling sound nearby.

" What was that?" Rika whispered. She hand tried to reach for her dagger, but then she remembered it wasn't there." Dang it." She mentally cursed. Aarafon also tried to reach for this sword, but noticed it wasn't there." Something is moving out there but I cant see anything." The sound moved closer and closer.

" This is where I wish that I hadn't had my sword stolen." Rika went to her battle stance.

" I hear ya…I still have my magic, but it's raw without my dagger so it may be unpredictable..." She muttered. The shadow seemed to move past their vision, seconds pass until Rika felt cold steel on her neck. She gasped.

" Ugh not again! Enough!" Aarafon tackled the stranger and took the sword.

"Now! Who are you!?" Aafaron shouted. The cloaked shadow looked up to Aarafon, and slowly looked down his movements strange. Then with much strength he jumped over Aarafon and jammed his elbow into Aarafon's neck knocking him down. The shadow took it's sword back. He looked at Rika as if daring her to attack.

" Aarafon!" Rika shouted. She glared back at the figure, and crossed her fingers into another position. She muttered a few words before disappearing. With in the shadows she swiftly jumped up and kicked him in the side of the face.

" Who are you!" She shouted. But then her invisibility spell gave out on her suddenly." No!" she sneered. Completely off guard, the Shadow grabbed her hands and bound them with only one hand; He then grabbed her throat and was throttling her. A strange black aura began to surround him. Rika tried to break free but her malnutrition and weakened body put up small fight. Rika gasped as the grip on her neck tightened, she gasped not because of her lack of air but of his eyes. They were darker than night, something she had never seen before, even with her experience with the dark arts. He saw that she was looking into his eyes. As he throttled her, the shadows around him dissipated, he dropped her and fell to the ground, on knees and hands. Aarafon shook his head and slowly got up; shaken.

" Ugh what...Now tell us who you are!" Aarafon yelled out once more as he went to the figure again and grabbed his arms and held them behind his back, despite the fact that he was already weakened. Rika watched as he had fell to the ground, soon bounded by Aarafon grip. She too felt to her knees as he dropped her, she clutched her neck taking in precious air into her dry throat.

" I sense a powerful darkness from... Whatever he is." The shadow completely collapsed within Aarafon arms and fell himself slip into darkness.

* * *

REVIEW! 


	3. Ch2 Hospitality of a Gerudo

**Heres the next chapter! also these will be updated quickly at least one a day **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**-Hospitality of a Gerudo-**

The Shadow turned towards Aafarons direction, his pupils lightened and he soon muttered the only thing he could.

" Help...me..." He could not get another word out and crashed to the ground. He was dying. Rika slowly got up and turned to look at the figure.

" I'm fine...But I don't think he is..." Rika bent down and put her hand on his forehead. "He's dying, we need to help him quick." She gasped.

" Hey get up. Come on get up!" Aarafon said tapping the figure with his foot." Rika we have to do something we cant just leave him here like this." Aarafon bent down, picked the young man up and set him on his shoulder.

" Wait put him over there, he won't make it if we try to get help, I can feel him dying." Rika said. She bit her lip."._ I really don't like using this spell..._" she thought. Aarafon walked away and set him by a lone tree.

" What will we do? And why did he attack us? Can you do anything? Rika nodded at the last question.

" Yes..." She bent down and waved her hand over him." He's...Not from here...Something isn't right..." She then closed her eyes and began to chant, putting her hand on his forehead. The air around her began to swirl with an aura. Her body began to resonate with energies , which then illuminated the young man. Soon the glow died down and Rika finished her chant." He... should be..." But she felt faint and collapsed on to the ground.

"Great now what do I do?"

"Hey you! You over there!" yelled a voice from behind them.

"Huh? Who are you?!"

The figure came closer and it was an all to familiar site. Another gerudo.

"I'm Nabooru now what on earth happened here? Are they ok?" Nabooru then paused and thought for a moment."...Come lets get you out of here." Aarafon picked up them both struggling under the weight and followed the woman.

He followed her all the way back to the temple as day broke and the blistering sun beat down on Aarafon once more. When they got to the temple Nabooru opened a back door and they went inside where Aarafon dropped Rika and the young man. Nabooru continued then a few minutes later she came back with a water sack. Aarafon drank while he noticed the young man moving. Nabooru then used some spell on Rika and she too awoke. "Thats good."Aarafon said as he fell asleep from exhaustion.

"Where am I." The young man had spoken the first time. He staggered.

Rika slowly woke up from her sleep, "Uh...? what happened?" She looked around at the new site but saw another Gerudo standing there with Aarafon motionless on the ground. Rika jumped up sluggishly still tired from healing. She took a lazy battle stance, "Who are you!" She shouted. "I'm Nabooru, I helped your friends out" Rika looked down at the young man now stirring. "friend?" she thought.

"Should I ask again?" The young man asked, "Where am I? Nabooru is it? Where am I?"

Rika looked down at the young man and back at Nabooru, "I dont know who he is, but you better tell us where we are" Rika sneered.

"You are in the sacred spirit temple. Your friend there saved your lives."

"What land am I in? And who are you...all of you?" He once again was getting annoyed that things were not progressing fast enough...he head to get back.

"I don't know any of you but you are in Hyrule and who might you be?" Nabooru said

"I'm Rika...i'm guessing you met Aarafon..." Rika looked at the young man, "Now who's he?"

"My name is Soul." he growled."And I need to get out-...What were you doing in the deert in the first place?" He was getting interested in the situation.

"Thats none of your business" Rika said quietly. She walked over to Aarafon and nudged him, "Hey wake up"

"Wa..what?" Aarafon sluggishly said as he sat upright. "Oh I'm awake who was that man that attacked us in the desert and where is he from?" Aarafon stood up and stretched.

Soul laughed,"Either way, you can cooperate or fail, and then you'll be stuck in your quest. The way I see it is you could have just told me about the gerudo you want to kill. Well, if you don't want my help." Soul shrugged and laughed at them and started to walk for the door. Soul ignored Aafaron's wake.

"What?! no we need your help you have superb fighting skills and you owe us. So where are you from?"

Rika was shocked, "But how..." Rika the ran up to him, "How did you know that?" She asked blocking his way.

"Tomorrow I will take you three to the out skirts of Gerudo valley I can get you there in about an hour"Nabooru said.

Rika looked back and nodded, "Thank you for helping us"

Soul stopped. And turned to them. The grin was wiped off his face."I was trapped here, how? I can't tell you. Even I don't understand. I was in Ayen. Much like your Hyrule." Soul was getting angry. "But this is much different from your land, I suspect. If you decide to use my help. I cannot offer much. I have lost my former powers. Only sword play is my strength." Soul leaned against the wall as if in deep thought.

"Well maybe we could help you regain them." Aarafon said as he walked over to Soul

Rika was a bit surprised at Aafaron, "Why would you ask him to help? he attacked us!" Rika said calmly.

"I suspect their gone for two reasons: One is most likely cause if the new land I am in, and they got locked from me by the lands magic, or the one who trapped me here did it." Soul's face darkened." But he still has his powers, or what's left of them...if I don't kill him he will ravage your land and destroy it." Soul spat, this was obviously bad."As for me attacking you, I don't know what your talking about."

"Well it was more of me that attacked then him but we do need help. Soul how did you know about Ganondorf? And who is this other person you are after?" Aarafon asked hesitatingly

Rika looked shocked, "Who is this guy?" She asked now listening to Soul. She crossed her arms looking like she was in deep thought.

"How do I know?" Soul questioned retorically. "Something has happened to me." Soul became dark. "I can almost hear you talking in your heads...and it hurts" Soul shuddered. The darkness now corrupting his mind was again taking affect again. He would not survive unless they did something.

"Nabooru! you have to do something , don't you know any healing spells? "Aarafon said

Soul's eyes were filled once again with Darkness, and dark streaks spread on one side of his face. He tried to fight it and was losing.

Soul's hands were so tight in pain that he was cutting into his palm, but he still fought.

"Nabooru! Help him please!"

Nabooru took an odd stone out of her pocket and placed it on Soul's forehead it then began drawing what ever that was inside him into the stone. The stone became black and fused to his head for a short while then it popped off.

Soul roared out and lunged forward and smashed the wall with his fist. He jerked his head towards behind Nabooru just in time to see the darkness come out of the stone like smoke.

"You should be ok now."Nabooru said.

"What was THAT!" Aarafon yelled out confused by the immense power. He longed for it.

"What are you?!" Nabooru asked frightened.

Soul's eyes cleared. His fist bloody. He looked to the corner, whatever was there was gone. He tore a piece of his clothing and wrapped it around his hand. "Thanks, Nabooru." he muttered. "I'm not human if that's what you mean."

Rika slowly rose up, "I've never seen something...like that before..." She shivered. she knew the powers of darkness well, but that was purely evil.

"Its strange how I felt a need to have that power. Either way, are you ok now Soul?" Aarafon asked as he went to sit down on a stone ledge.

Rika was still shivering but walked over to where Aarafon was. She was becoming more courious about Soul every second, "Now...what was that thing that attacked your mind?" She asked, with her arms crossed.

"I am fine...for now." Soul whispered as if to himself, then he spoke up."Is there any food? Seeing as how that is what keeps people alive I thought you might have some." Soul muttered sarcastically. "As for what tried to take control of me, I am not sure."

"Yes there is some dried meat in my bag. You all should get some" Nabooru said.

Aarafon ran over and opened the bag and grabbed a piece and ran back to where he was sitting and slowly chewed on it prolonging the delicious flavor.

For some odd reason Rika didn't feel hungry of thirsty anymore, "No thanks" She muttered. A she went and sat back down.

Soul took a piece and took a bite. He was obviously thinking hard. He stared motionless except for the meat which he was chewing he didn't seem to notice it.

"We will leave in an hour. And if you would ever need my help again please come back to gerudo valley but do have this its a member card." Nabooru handed the member card to Rika.

"Thank you" Rika calmly said. "So when are we leaving? we still need to find ganondorf..."

Soul took no notice of his surroundings and finished the meat and walked away."I'll be back, don't come after me or anything."

"We will leave in an hour." Nabooru said again.

"Hey where are you going?" Aarafon said as he went right towards the door.

"I'll be back as I said. I only want to look around." Soul once again started to walk away

Rika frowned to herself, "Okay then"

"Well what will we do till he gets back. I know. I'll sleep again seeing how you woke me earlier." Aarafon did as he said and fell asleep

Rika rolled her eyes and snorted, "You allways sleep...So Nabooru why are you here?"

"That is a secret. You should just be glad you are alive."Nabooru replied mysteriously.

Meanwhile Soul stared out. He was on top of one of the hands on the temple. He sat there thinking. What bothered him was that when he smashed his hand against the wall earlier it did not regenerate like normal. How was he to get his powers back? he was stuck here. And he doubted that his new company would be helpful towards that. So he waited.

Rika frowned, "Ok then...Gerudos and there secrets..." She walked outside into the desert air. The heat already getting to her. "Why did i go outside again?" She wondered. She saw Soul nearby, but decided not to disturb him. Something about him crept her out, but she still wanted to know why.

"They are a bunch of weirdoes. Oh well. Five minutes!!" Nabooru called out the doorway. Which had awoken Aarafon once more.

"What's with all the yelling?!" Aarafon said as he got up.

"We leave in five minutes" Nabooru replied.

Soul saw Rika. But did not care. He knew her suspicion. He couldn't even think because of all the voices in his heads. He could hear...him...screaming in his mind and taunting him. Soul rested against a chest.

Rika heard the shout from inside after thinking for a while. "Are we ready to go?" She asked.

"All set but when you come in you must close your eyes you cant see the secret passage!" Nabooru yelled out once again.

Soul heard the gerudo. And jumped all the way down a couple yards from Rika. He was walking towards the entrance. With his eyes closed, it made no difference. He still found his way in.

Rika rolled her eyes and closed them, "Ok closed" She said. It didn't matter, she could still use her ability to see with her mind, a technique based off the Sheikah truth eyes technique and her magic.

Nabooru led all three of them through a dark passage and within no time she had led them out of a cave over looking Hyrule field.

"Next time don't wander so far out!" Nabooru said as she waved goodbye.

Rika was amazed by the short trip. "Thank you" She said calmly. She saw the secret passage so if they needed to come back they would know where it was.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	4. Ch 3 of 1 Dark Drummer of the Deep

**So sorry, i havn't been updating XD Here's the next chapter**

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 3 Part 1 **

**-Dark Drummer of the Deep-**

" We need to kill Ganondorf before he destroys Hyrule. But, then again, now with the person you mentioned is now free we have to go and destroy both. " Aafaron stated.

" So where are we headed now that our plan is undone?" Rika asked a bit bored.

" Maybe we should go to Kakiriko village again, maybe to get some answers. Just as long as they don't see my face we should be fine."

" Whatever we do, we must keep hidden to ourselves. I say we split in the village ahead." Soul muttered.

" I live there so they know who I am..." Rika said, thinking afterwards." _Even if they dont like me..._" Rika shook her head of the thought." But I'm not so sure abut you two..." Soul laughed.

" If they don't like me they can deal." Soul spat. He was a bit cocky, more though that he was angry and annoyed at that moment.

" I think that is a good idea, but I will need to keep well hidden and don't get yourselves in trouble. It could mean bad things for us. The guards are on watch." Aafaron spoke again." And two of us are out of weapons so me and Rika will visit the sheikah for them. Soul just be careful and try and get some info on whether or not if they have seen the person you were talking about." Aafaron finished.

" So is Ganondorf in control of Hyrule?" Soul questioned." Or is he small time and growing? And I will look for my adversary as well, to note."

" I don't know, we just went to see if he was in Gerudo fortress, but apparently he wasn't there." Aafaron replied.

" Well, if you two are getting weapons I will head for info." Soul walked away, hood raised, into the village and was gone.

" And that wasn't a smart plan, I'm not sure why I agreed to it!" Rika complained silently.

" Well let's get going." Aarafon said as he continued down the dirt path. They approached the village... But did not find what they wanted to. The whole place burned. Everything one fire, and a certain fight had been happening. They recognized a young man, Link, and a Shiekah being attacked by an unknown entity. It seemed to cover the ground in darkness and have optimum strength. Rika's jaw dropped.

" No...Impa sealed him..." She whispered. Soul looked ahead not sure what he was seeing but hoping it was not what he thought it was.

" What creature is this?" Soul said sternly, while he was stared ahead and finally grasped the situation and ran to help.

" What is that?!" Aarafon stepped back and flew up into the air and tried another force spell but it bounced off and knocked him back as he slowly fell back to the ground with a hard thud. Rika stood there frozen for a second until she saw Soul running after the helpess man. She ran over to the other Sheikah.

" Are you ok?" She seen him before." _Shiek is his name..._" She thought. She always wondered about Sheik, appearing suddenly years ago. Soul was more focused on the beastly shadow that ran among the village.

" Hey over here! Yeah, follow me!" Soul waved his hands wildly and the shadow followed him to the graveyard." Help those two!" Soul shouted to Aafaron and Rika. Rika smacked Shiek's face a few times.

" Hey wake up." Then Shiek's eyes began to open.

" Uh what? Who are you?" Rika smirked.

" Rika...Don't you remember me?" She replied.

" What was that?!" Aarafon ran over to help the man." Are you ok?" He didn't answer. Aafaron looked up. Soul came back. Staggering and bleeding.

" I'm fine, tend to them." Soul sat down. And mended himself. Shiek then quickly sat up.

" Where's Link?" He said. Rika blinked a few times." Link? You mean this guy?" Rika said pointing to the young man in green. The few remaining people of the village came out and decided to help.

" This guy looks familiar." Aarafon said as he set the injured man upright. Shiek nodded and ran over to him.

" Good...He's fine..." Rain then began to pour down upon the village, drenching everyone. Rika mumbled.

" I hate the rain..." Soul smirked at the comment. Soul looked down. He had noticed several villagers stood around and watched them. Some in particular watched him. He smirked at the thought that he was in this mess. He simply laughed to himself.

" Darn rain! So...Your name is Link?" Aarafon said as Link had gotten back up. Sheik ran up to Link.

" Link..." He said a bit worried. Rika walked over to him, wondering how the Dark Beast got released and who this link was. Then Link began to stir.

" Yes, and I have to be on my way, once I am healed." Link was obviously in a hurry. Soul was gone, unnoticed, he was able to slip away. No doubt he was doing something worth while. Rika watched as Soul began to wander away.

" What's his problem?" She wondered. Then she turned her attention back to link. "And why are you in a hurry?" She asked sternly, as if annoyed.

" Now where did he go?!" Aarafon questioned." Well be careful, and answer me this." Aarafon said as he pulled his hood off." Do you know where Ganondorf is?" Rika cringed when he pulled off his hood.

" Oh no..." She muttered.

" Ganon...Has made his home in the castle, and I need to get to the Shadow temple...In order to save the sage and the temple." Link replied to both of them, but was surprised at Aafaron's race." So, can you help me?" Link was unsure, though, now.

" IT'S HIM!!!" the villagers screamed out.

" No, I am not Ganondorf I would not have done this." Aarafon said in reply as the villagers ran. Rika watched as the villagers ran in fear of Aafaron, who was mistaken for Ganondorf.

" Wait, he's not Ganondorf!" Then she spotted several men bearing axes and pitchforks. Rika cringed." Ok, time to go..." She called, running towards the graveyard. Soul had been in the graveyard. Waiting... He was climbing unto the Shadow temple entrance. As if he knew they would end up there.

" That's a good Idea. And we might want to hurry." Aarafon agreed and heaved Link up.

" Now where is this Shadow temple? If need be we will aid you in your battle Link." Aarafon said as he watched Soul enter a cave in the wall." That must be it, lets go!"

* * *

REVIEW! 


	5. CH 3 of 2

**Chapter 3****  
**_**Part 2**_

" Ugh, that smell..." Rika smelled the air filled with decay as they entered the Temple, she spotted several bones on the floor. She frowned but she was familiar with death. She has never been inside of the temple before but has heard of its many secrets.

" We need to hurry." Link was hasty." Impa is in here somewhere, and so is your friend." They ran though the temple, using Link's lens of truth and Rika's eye to guide them though the many traps, also fighting off any enemies. Soon they spotted a figure on the other side of a bottomless pit.

" Is that Soul?" Rika quietly asked. The figure walked through a wall, as if it wasn't there. She had a grim face about her.

" I don't know I can't see that well." Aarafon said. He took a few steps forward, just a few, and slipped, frantically he grabbed the edge with his hand and pulled himself back up in haste." I have to be more careful".

" Yeah, the Shadow temple was made that way." Rika said while walking. Link felt the need to speak, so he asked his question, which was still a mystery in some aspects to everyone.

" So, who is your friend Soul?" Link questioned curiously. Rika and Aafaron didn't want to answer and kept quiet. Link didn't understand but became silent.

" I don't know where to go, I can't see and I just nearly killed myself. I guess I'll have to do this." Aarafon said as he started to create a ball of energy on his palm. He then launched it straight up and it created a hole in the ceiling of the temple, which allowed some sunlight in just enough to see.

" No!" Rika yelled but it was too late, energy ball hit the roof and creating a hole and dim sunlight poring in. Then loud hisses could be heard all around. " Why don't you think before you actions?" Rika said rubbing her temples.

" Well, what would I do, other wise I haven't trained myself to see in the dark well. So I improvised." Aafaron defended himself as Link spoke. Link drew his sword.

" What are they!?" He exclaimed in a fear of the unknown.

" I don't want to know. Why is it that when ever we go somewhere we end up in trouble!" Aafaron complained to Rika.

" You know I can see in the dark! I was guiding you!" Then the air around them began to get thick as many of the undead rode up, angry at their disturbed sleep at Rika's words seem to rouse them even more. Rika took a battle stance." Great..." She mumbled.

" Why did your friend run ahead? We need him!" Link shot a fire arrow at one and chucked a bomb in the crowd, then ran in with the sword and slashed at their delicate rotten bodies of flesh.

" Ok, I guess this is my fault." Aarafon admitted. The dead moaned and screamed as they got closer." Every one get to the next platform and duck down. Ahhhhhhh!" Aarafon jumped straight up and dropped down and struck the ground as a shockwave of fire shot out from underneath him nearly making the entire width of the room. Rika struggled to stay footed under Aarafon' attack.

" You have a bad habit for not warning me..." Rika jumped into the air and gave a swift kick to one of the monsters." We have to keep moving!" Rika called.

" Hey! That wall! It's fake, go through it!" Link shouted and ran towards the wall. It was most likely the same one the mystery figure went through. Rika followed after Link into the fake wall, firing another dark blast at an attacking monster.

" Sorry, again, let's go!" Aarafon jumped high over the burning monsters and he landed by the fake wall then he ran through and caught up with Rika and Link.

" Well, where did we see Soul go?" Link breathed." Did he go through here?" Link caught his breath." Ok, well. Here's a ladder, shall we?" Link questioned them and descended the ladder. Rika slowly followed after Link and found themselves in a room with a large boat, floating in an endless fog.

" I've heard about this...But never thought to see it with my own eyes..." Rika whispered, as if to her. It was some large boat with a symbol in the middle of the landing.

" It's the lost ship of legends. We must be getting close to the end. We have to hurry!" Aafaron exclaimed to them and ran to it. They made there way on to the ship and noticed the Trifore on the center of the great ship.

" Link do you know the royal family's song?" Rika asked. Link looked up to answer.

" Yeah, here it is." Link pulled out his ocarina and played Zelda's lullaby and the boat started to move.

" That's not good." The boat started to slowly sink while still moving. Then they heard the faint breathing of some entity. They looked around, silently, but caught nothing in their eyes. "What the heck is that?" Aafaron called.

" I'm not sure but we better move." Rika said while jumping for land. The boat was untrustworthy, old, and probably rotten to the core. Not to mention the faint odor of evil lingering in the air around the boat that smelled of death and decay. Aarafon quickly followed.

" Link come on!" There was a large door that was locked by a chain." This must be the last room." They had both jumped off the boat and were approaching a large door. They were out of luck, as they possessed no key. But just as Link jumped down the sound of metal pierced their air as a key came towards them. Soul entered the large room, as he was who threw it to them.

" What did I miss?" Soul entered the room grinning. Aafaron caught it and replied.

" Well we almost died twice but other than that not much." Aafaron smiled tiredly.

" Well, as you see I got the key ahead of time." Soul paused." It hurt to do it though." He gripped a wound and frowned. There was a large streak of blood down his arm. Rika turned and saw the wound.

" Need some healing?" Rika asked politely. Soul looked up in a bit of pain in his expression.

" Yes, please." Soul muttered as Rika attended him.

" He should be fine but I wonder what on earth is behind that door?" Aafaron looked concerned and almost fearful of the unknown.

" You don't want to know. As for you, Link." Soul threw down a pair of boots." They should come in handy." Soul smiled." Link grabbed them in wonder.

" Hover boots? We could have used those..." Rika mumbled. Soul smiled and looked back to Link.

" Well now it's the only way out, so I do want to know!" Aafaron pushed it." Now tell me what's beyond the door." He finished.

" Creature of the deep." Soul muttered softly." Link is the only one that will be able to fight it properly. We can only wait for him." Soul darkened.

" Well, open it." Rika said, crossing her arms impatiently.

" What so I can't fight...Fine. Hurry up, Link." Aafaron hurried him into it and gave him the key.

" Ok." Link entered the door with the chains removed. But Soul stopped him and spoke.

" Though...We could go in with him and serve as distractions..."Soul continued." Whatever you want to do." Soul let them decide.

" Let's go. We have to be careful though." Aafaron decided and walked over.

" Only if he wants our help." Rika said calmly. She rose away from Soul, now mended.

" Well, from what you said, Soul, it looks as if you may be targets and easily destroyed." Link spoke." But what if you could see it? Do any of you have that magic?" Link asked. Rika spoke up.

" If it's invisible, I should be able to spot it." She replied.

" Then, Rika, go ahead and help him, but be careful." Aafaron muttered.

" Ok, it's settled. What about you two? Don't you two have something you can do?" Link continued." And Soul, what do you know about the beast?"

" All I can say is that it has an eye. Try that. All I know is of that specific weakness. But you must put caution over attack, as a blow, little or small, could be your death." Soul answered. Link nodded. Rika nodded and went to follow link inside.

" And now we wait. Lets hope they make it out alive."

" They will, I am sure." Soul muttered.

" Well, what if they don't?" Aafaron questioned annoyed..

" Then, it will suck." Soul smiled and walked away to sit down. Aafaron sat there and laughed. Rika and Link would be tested here, and now, against a Demon of the Shadows, Dead Drummer of the Deep...


	6. CH 3 of 3

**Here's the next chapter :) **

* * *

**Creature of The Deep****  
****part of Chap. 3**

**-Dark Drummer of the Deep-**

They approached the large pit, leading down into the dark depths below.

" Shall we?" Rika said before jumping down. Rika hit the bottom, but to her surprise, she bounced back up." Huh?" She hit the floor." It sounds like a drum..." She looked over the edge and saw the sickly green pool, filled with bones and smelt unpleasant. Link jumped down as well with the boots on. He didn't bounce.

" Hey, It's like a drum of some sort." Link exclaimed. Rika looked up and made a sarcastic dull tone of voice.

" I noticed..." Then the drum began to move, bouncing to the sound of the beat, low moans could echoed through the terrible room. Rika wheeled around." Over there!" Rika pointed.

" No..." Link looked through the lens of truth." I know what Soul means!" Link shouted." I see its eye. But it has it's hands up! I need you to target them!" Link shouted to Rika. The monster lifted it hands high above. Rika pulled out her spare throwing needles at it. It moaned in pain as its hand with num. Rika ran over to hit the other hand but proved it be difficult with the bouncing floor and missed the hand a few times, before hitting it.

" Those were my best needles..." Rika mumbled." Now it is your chance!" Rika yelled noticing the eye had opened. Link looked to Rika.

" Ok!" Link launched an arrow and, with his archer skill, it hit the eye dead center. Link ran up and slashed and thrust the sword into it's eye. I then retreated back to it's normal attacks, and smashed Link across the stage." Rika, do it again!" Link shouted as he stood again. Rika reached for her pocket to hit the hand again but was out of needles.

" Dang it..." She cursed." _Looks like I have to use my magic...Even though I'm using it to see the monster..._" Her hand began to glow green as she shot out magic needle at the hand numbing them. When she was about to hit the other one it was knocked her aross the drum and over the edge, but caught the side in time, her thin padded shoes touching the tip of the goo." That was close..." Rika mumbeld in annoyance at the beast.

" Rika!" Link shouted, but saw that she had recovered from her fall. Link took out an arrow and launched it at the monsters other hand. It missed and the creature smashed link into the drum, only to bounce Link high into the air. Link hit the drum again, and balanced with the boots as Rika slowly pushed herself up back unto the drum.

" Link, are you ok?" She asked. Link groaned and staggered.

" Yeah, that was more than I expected though." Link answered." Let's try again." The beast had recovered the other hand and was looking annoyed and began more sadistic in attacks. Rika tried again with her magic needle on the hands and managed to hit both, but felt her magic draining and wasn't able to mantain her Shiekah eyes.

" Link, I can't see the eye anymore, you have to use the lens on your own if you still want me to attack!" She yelled. Link launched another arrow and listened.

" OK!!" Link wielded the eyes of truth to see it. It had just collasped on the drum again. Link went up and made a thrust, jump, and then a spin attack. The monster screeched with pain.

" Yes! Link one more should do it!" Rika said. Using the last bit of her magic she fired at both hands again. Then she began to feel weak." Ooooo...Used up too much...Finsh him link..." Rika said. She felt to her knees feeling a bit dizzy but managed to stay awake. Link was tired but was able to launch another arrow into the eye. He then ran up and thrust the sword into the beast a couple more times. Then link was hit by the hand it hit the very side of the drum and was slipping.

" AAFARON!!!" Soul jumped down and grabbed link. Link felt his savior and let himself rest. Rika shook her head and managed to get back up, she saw Soul jumping into the area.

" Wait what happened? Did Link finsh him?" Rika asked, a bit dazed. Soul had Link down and ran over to Rika and forced her too lay down.

" Aafaron, take care of him." As Soul said that, a portal opened and Aarafon jumped down as well.

" Is it gone?" Aafaron muttered and bounced a bit on the large drum, which just confused him.

" Yes," Soul mumbeled," It is dead. Grab Link I have Rika." Soul hoisted her unto his shoulder and walked towards the portal. Aarafon grabbed link and took him to the portal where they popped back up in the graveyard. But they all got in a bit of an annoyed mood at getting out as Rika started screeching very annoyingly to the point where Soul soon dropped her for spite.

" Put me down, I can walk on my own!" Rika said sounding dazed, hitting Soul's head.

" Yes, your highness." Soul dropped her on the ground and laughed. Rika eyed him wearily.

" What now? That was a rough trip. And were lucky we made it out." Aafaron stated.

"I don't know. Where should we go?" Soul questioned." This is your land, you know better than I do." Soul sat down and tended to a wound.

" Well, how many more of those temples are there?" Aafaron asked. Rika folded her arms.

" With all those guillotines were lucky to have our heads...And could you put me down?" Rika said, still hitting Souls head. Soul looked at her with amazement. " I'm not sure, wait where is Link? Didn't he come with us into the portal?" Rika asked. Soul ignored the question and stared at her with amazement and humour.

" I put you down already, you're obviously delirious. Lay down and sleep or something." Soul smiled and then responded to Aafaron." He has one more, not including Ganons tower." Soul spoke no more and then looked at Rika again and laughed.

" Are you kidding me? we just came back from that blasted desert!" Aafaron barked.

" I am? Oooo I need rest..." Rika mumbled." Wait, did you say desert?" Rika asked. Soul and Aafaron looked at her and ignored her again. Soul laughed.

" Aafaron, if you are mistaken, our good friend Rika remembers the short cut." Soul looked at Rika and smiled evily." In the meantime Rika has to rest. We should find a place to stay." Soul muttered and stood up. Rika looked around and started making wierd sounds so Soul spoke, who at this moment really found the situation funny.

" Quiet, or the bad man is gonna get you." Soul smiled and Rika gave a wierd face and simply stopped making odd noises.

" Thats right..." Rika said now coming to her senses." I remember, but because I used up too much magic I won't be able to spot it, we should rest for the night." Rika said, putting her hood up.

" Well, where are we supposed to go?" Soul concerned." I mean, who would take us? We have no one." Soul stated. Rika frowned at Souls words, it reminded her of the times when people shunded her for what she was. She shook her head of the thought.

" I know where we can stay follow me..." Rika gestured for them.


	7. CH 4 of 1 Doppelganger of Soul

**Here's the next Chapter!**

_**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Part 1**_

**-Doppelganger of Soul-**

Soul trailed behind her. With Aafaron and Link close behind. They walked out of the graveyard, on to the hill side nearby. Rika bent down and opened a hatch.

" Climb inside." Rika said.

" Ah, I remember all to well being here."Aafaron murmured. Soul's expression changed to slightly surprised as the hatch had opened.

" I didn't expect that." Soul climbed in. Aafaron entered and immediately dissapeared into the darkness. They had all soon climbed down and entered a tunnel, they passed through several others but soon stopped at a gated door. Rika opened it up and found themselves inside of a large cave with a fire pit, several old beds, and a table with a few chairs. Along the wall was a carving of the Sheikah symbol.

" Welcome to my home..." Rika muttered. They all shuffled around the room finding a place to lay.

" Very nice find, here. This cave is obviously useful." Soul stripped himself of his weapons and trench coat and relaxed against the wall. Rika sat down on one of the beds, and took off her equipment and cloak and threw it aside and rested her head on the beat down pile of skins.

" Haven't been here for a while..." She muttered. While the others were settling in Aarafon had gone deep into the chambers quietly. He came across a locked room and he pulled a key from inside his cloak and opened the door. He entered and shut the door behind him. He then walked to the far wall and opened a small wooden door in the wall and pulled out a book.

" This will be useful later." He quickly shut everything and left the room and went back to where Soul and Rika was as he put the book into his cloak and kept safe.

" What did you get from the other room?" Rika asked, her voice lazy and tried.

" Nothing...Nothing...Rika come with me." Aarafon had started walking into one of the hallways. Soul looked up and simply looked back down, shortly he was soundless. Rika streched, got up from her bed and follwed after him.

" Hurry don't let Soul follow!" Aarafon continued further and further down the seemingly endless hallway. Rika looked back but didn't see anyone.

" Where are we going?" She asked whispering. Aarafon stopped at the end of the hallway and kneeled.

" The Darkness, I summon you! We lie hidden in the deep! Shadows evoke from the bowels of darkness and give us power!" The Book flung open and shock waves knocked them both to the ground.

" What have I done?!!!" Aarafon noticed Soul was hit as well. Soul simply got up, not caring.

" Soul what were you doing here?!" Aafaron yelled in surprise.

" If you want me to help tell me everything, if not, then you won't see me again." Soul barked with harsh cold words. Aarafon looked down at his hand and noticed a strange mark. He rubbed it but it still wouldnt come off...It was permanent.

" We have been cursed...With dangerous power! And now Soul is part of our destiny. It is now set."

" Aarafon! What did you do! This isn't..." Rika said gasping. Soul looked at this hand. He didn't seem to care that much.

" There is no difference Aafaron." Soul replied to Aafarons exclaim." After I go back to where I belong the link will be broken between us, for now, I need you to explain the curse." Rika also gazed at her hand with a silent awe of dread.

" Ok...I have it too, but what were you think when opening that door?" She barked.

" This curse is a dark but powerful curse it causes the user to have unworldy powers, but I don't know any more. I just remembered this book from when I found it hidden deep in a caveren on the edge of the lost woods. That is all I know but I know nothing of the powers or how to use them I cant even read the text except for what was on the front...I am sorry." Aafaron apologized.

" So how is it a curse?" Soul questioned with a bit of sarcasm. "Let me see the book." Soul asked for it. But Rika stood up and punched Aafaron in the face.

" You know better than to use a curse like that!!" She shouted. Aafaron stumbled and kept away, he was crushed over his betrayal to her trust.

" Sorry, Rika, but I thought that it would help." He held his hand over the impact spot. Aarafon handed it over when he recovered from the blow." It was in another part of this book it said it was some ancient curse from spiritual tribes." He showed him the page and sounded a bit breathy. Soul looked suprised at Rikas action and grabbed the book and stared at the text.

" This looks familiar, like another form of a language I remember seeing." Soul gave the book back, laughed at Rika, and waited for someone to speak.

" I had first showed it to Impa she said to hide it descretly but I failed in doing so. But I think we must find out what our newfound powers do." Aafaron looked towards the bright side of the matter. Rika calmed down.

" Sorry...But I've heard about this curse from stories...True it will give us unimaginable powers...But our lives will slow eat away...but it does take time." She sighed in saying so. Soul looked at the both of them and seemed amused.

" Sorry for you guys, but how do you supress the seal?" Soul questioned.

" I am sorry, anyway, after many many years it will eat away until we are powerless and as strong as mere peasants. And it will live on and give our powers to new users unless we learn to control it." Aafaron explained.

" Well, I won't have it forever." Soul muttered." My end is near." Soul paused and then spoke again."Is there a way to break the chain in it, and free us from it's bond?" Rika then slow grined at this.

" Actually, the curse needs to be split between three hosts, if one part were to leave the world...The other two will be no more than mere memories..."

" Maybe if we can help kill Ganondorf or be present when all three of the Triforce pieces are untited we could wish for it." Aafaron exclaimed.

" Well, that means that we obviously won't have it forever." Soul then continued." What if one were to die? And I am thinking that if it were a parallel world then it wouldn't break, would it?"

" The Triforce could work...But if Soul were to return to his world, the curse woould falter...We'll be freed from the chains that bound us, the curse will be faltered." Rika explained.

" Well, we must get you some help, Soul. One choice is to ask the Goddesses when we make a wish." Aafaron concerned Soul.

" And if not, we get a certain type of bond...Come on, let's get out of here." Rika warned.

" Her power alone will not open the dimensions to my world. I need my power back to do it. If I don't, then I won't return" Soul continued."I will need something very powerful, a weapon, that can break seals, the Gods's won't let me out of Hyrule." Rika shrugged at Soul's words and started to walk away.

" I dont understand...Why is he so power hungry all of the sudden?" She mumbeled to herself. Soul had not heard her whisper, or from what she knew.

" Well, what is the plan?" Soul continued. "What are we to do now?"

" I...I'm not sure, but we need to leave someone would have heard that! Come on let's go." Aarafon said as he led them out of the hallway. Rika grummbled.

" Let us just get back to the rest area and sleep for now, we need rest..."

" I doubt we would be heard." Soul paused."We are underground and though a series of tunnels that have led us out of Kakariko." Soul walked into the room and sat back to his corner. He held a knife and put his hood on. Rika sat down on the same bed as before and got into a resting position. Her gaze would wander to the mark on her hand, so she turn herself over trying to avoid it.

Aarafon sat at a desk and pondered at the evil insignia on his hand wondering what kind of powers he now held. Soul, making it look as if he was sleeping, thought about the mark on his hand. Soul fought for what he believed to be the right thing. But he used evil and shadow for his success. If Rika or Aafaron knew his true powers, they would not trust him. So Soul believed that he could easily open the mark on his hand, and control it. But he was not taking chances. The better the mark dissapeared, the better for them.

" We might as well sleep while we have the time we have to leave tomorrow." Rika could completey fall asleep, the mark, what happened in the desert and even meeting Soul. "_Aarafon's my only friend but...after that curse thing im not sure what he's intending...and Soul doesn't seem to want to chat anytime soon so I can't trust him...what did I get myself into?_" She thought to herself. Soul thought no more and pertained to watching the room. He began to sleep with his eyes open. A nice trick he taught himself. Aafaron looked around the room and warned them.

" I am going to get a few things, so just sleep and I'll have some things for you in the morning." Aafaron exited the cave and began walkin through the twisting tunnels. They all started to sleep peacefully, but to the morning.

Aafaron entered the room frantically with something in his hands.

" Wake Up!!!!! We need to leave now! Here, both of you take one and this one is mine." Aarafon said as he came into the room with a bundle of swords. He took on from the bundle and revealed the rest to them.

" Zzz...Five more minutes..." Rika grumbled. She heard the sound of swords clanging nearby and went alert. Her eyes sprung open and jumped out of bed. she took a battle stance." Where the fight?" Her hair messy. She looked around and saw no danger and the swords at the base of her bed. "Oh..." she mummbled. Soul hade woken the very moment Aafaron entered the room. He sheathed his small dagger and rose from the ground and took on his cloak and sword.

" So where are we heading?" He muttered silently.

" Oh, I totally forgot I had this here you go." Aarafon siad as he pulled a black seraded dagger out of a pocket in his boot. "Link left some time ago we need to catch up with him." Rika scratched her head and let out a yawn.

" He disappered when we went though that portal...I'm not sure where he went off to..." Rika walked over and put on her cloak and rasied the hood up, hiding most of her face and messy hair.

" Come on. And Rika you need to take care of that dagger, crafted by the Sheika, so you might find it has some power. But we need to hurry and leave there is an unknown army coming down from Death Mountain." Soul stood and leaned against the wall. He was waiting. In the meantime, he got together his weapons and cloak. Rika took the dagger but frowned upon it.

" It still is not my fathers..." She complained.

" The army is closing on us we must leave, come on!" Aarafon quickly ran out of the cave and through the tunnels to the entrance.

" WHAT!!?" Soul rushed out after him and reached him." What army? When did this happen!?" Rika followed after him and was horrifed by the site as they entered the grave yard and through to the village.

" Is this Ganondorf's doing?"

" GANON YOU WILL PAY...WITH YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!" Aafaron shouted.

" There nothing you can do, yelling isn't going to help. Come on we better keep going" She said calmly.

" I guess your right." Aarafon said. Then something deep down forced Aarafon to say something strange.

" Today, there is a lot, But frequent hints that this won't always be. We are invariably running out. The process seems slow because we forget, Time does not exist. Absolute zero stares back at us from the other side of the mirror." Aafaron almost mindlessly said. Soul made no reply but simply walked with them.

" What did you just say? Thats odd...even for you..." Rika questioned. Aafaron seemed faded as if Rika's voice was muffled.

" Why did I...We must go." Aafaron seemed puzzeled and tired. Rika frowned.

" You mean you didn't mean to say that?" She folded her arms and gave him a look. Soul simply became annoyed.

" Maybe it's the curse, can we go?!" He was impatient.

" Yes let's go.." Aarafon ran out of the village and saw five horses tied to the tree. Rika and followed after them.

" Where did the horse come from...?" Rika asked.

" I dont know but no one is around so they're ours now come one help me get them untied." Aafaron quickly slashed at the ties. Soul walked over and cut the reins off the horse and hacked at the ties. He hopped on and waited for the others. Rika snorted and shook her head. She helped untie the horses and claimed a black and silver horse for her own. Aarafon took the black steed and started to gallop across the feild and out Kakariko. Soul yelled for the horse to start and galloped very fast after Aafaron. He through his hood over his head and continued after Aafaron. Rika quickly hopped and and galloped quicky up to them, and right past them.

" Whoa...I picked a fast one..." She thought. Soul looked at Rika and smiled as it amused him. He continued onward. Soul sensed a something evil as they made there way. He looked at Aafaron and Soul felt a black flash from Aafaron. Soul knew Aafaron would not contain the evil inside him alone. Soul mastered the Dark arts and could contain it, so he would need to help Aafaron.

" The curse." Soul thought to himself. Rika hadn't noticed as she was in front. thanks to her quick horse.

" We're almost to the secret passage...But I want to make a detore into the Gerudo fortress...you can go on without me." Rika said without turning her back. Aafaron went to where the passage was and entered with Soul behind him.

* * *

**Review! **


	8. CH 4 of 2

**Here's the next chapter!**_**  
**_

* * *

_**  
Chapter 4**__**  
**__**Part 2**_

As Aafaron and Soul entered the tunnel Aafaron had, once again, another break of the curse in which he couldn't contain the evil. Soul ran over and put his hand unto Aafarons back. Soul slowly diminished the evil in Aafaron. Soul felt it scorch his insides like fire. Aafaron caught his breath as the pain died down.

" If anything like that happens to where it completely takes hold and I try and hurt anyone...You should know what to do...But let's hope that day never comes."

" I see." Soul looked at his hand; The dark in the seal was powerful, and it had burned him. "So, lets continue." He walked past Aafaron. Soul wondered how Rika was by herself. He knew that eventually something bad may happen. Aafaron began to speak, as if mourning for his deadly mistakes.

"What is going on...What is happening to me...What have I done?" Aarafon breathed.

" You have made a mistake. Big or small, a mistake nonetheless. We all make mistakes." Soul assured him." This will all be a memory soon. I can help keep you in check." Soul smiled and continued on.

" I feel...strange...Like something is inside me." Then, without warning, Aafaron made a grunt of horrible pain and screeched unnaturally as the evil insignia on his hand seared with pain. Aafaron than sprinted towards the exit frantically and smashed his leg into the ground, sending him soaring into the air. Aarafon seemingly went higher and higher and higher. He then stopped a couple thousand feet up sky. A large sphere of dark matter enveloped around him. It began to grow as what looked like blacksmoke was being sucked into it. It began to grow larger and larger. Then there was a loud cracking sound that carried for miles as the orb shattered like glass then an immense shockwave emulated from Aafaron and made a large shockwave that tore through the desert. The rocks and ruins were smashed away and crumbled to rubble.

Soul gathered balance. But he could not fly. He could jump immensely high. Just not enough to reach Aafaron. Aarafon screeched again as yet darkness around him imploded. Aafaron was squeezed by the pressure and then it all exploded. Aafaron fell from the mass cloud dissipated. Soul saw his chance and burst from the ground. Soul sped towards the falling Gerudo and caught him.

He was interrupted though. A dark blur smashed into Soul. He collided with the floor. Aafaron's fall was broken, but since Soul was hit he still had a bad fall. Soul got up and looked around in rage. Aarafon then stood up and with a flash of light vanished as something had taken him.

Soul looked around this time even more surprised. He was then answered with a blow to the stomach. He was sent colliding into a rocky wall. He looked up to see his adversary. Dark Soul wavered his hand in the air and a very large sword materialized from darkness into his hand.

"Ugh...Where...Where am I...What happened?" Aafaron had been taken away from the battle and was on the top of the Desert Temple." Could he be the one?" Aafaron saw down towards the desert two figures. Soul got up, blood seeped through his mouth and he spit. He drew his sword and stood firm.

" So, you have survived this harsh world without your powers...SURVIVE ME!!!" Dark Soul slammed into Soul and into the mountain side. He then smashed Soul along the ground and into the desert sand." Foolish mortal." Aarafon saw his chance and he lunged off the Temple and smashed into Dark Soul's back. Dark Soul collided with the wall and fell to the floor. He laughed and rose from the ground laughing. He turned to Aafaron. He looked like Soul in structure, but the veins in his face were visible. They were black and he had a darker skin tone with red pupils.

"So, you're the fool who asked his help?" Dark Soul laughed again. He was an insane figure. Almost a relentless insanity. Aarafon then charged up a large mass of matter and launched it towards Dark Soul. Dark Soul replied by smacking it out of the way. He laughed again, only harder this time." You didn't answer my question." Dark Soul made a twisted smile and smashed into Aafaron. He then grabbed Soul be the neck and plunged his sword into his stomach and threw him like a doll." Now...Answer my question." Dark Soul smiled and his eyes widened with insanity. Just by looking at Aafaron, Dark Soul seemed to be mocking him.

" Yes and now you will DIE!!!" Aarafon jumped towards Dark soul knocked his sword away and and Aarafon lodged his sword into Dark Soul's leg and smashed his knee cap. Dark Soul bent down and laughed again. He jerked his head up and his eyes widened with pain and rage. Though he was smiling as he did this. Dark Soul smashed his fist into Aafaron and sent him flying. His sword, almost as if alive, leapt to his hand.

" Thanks for answering my question." He walked over to Aafaron and gripped his sword for the final strike. Just then, Soul rammed into him and sent Dark Soul back and unsteady. Soul's wound had mysteriously disappeared. Aarafon rolled on to his back and smashed both feet into Darks Soul's chest and sent him flying into the Temple walls. Soul fell uneasily to the ground as Dark Soul smashed into the wall.

" I-I...I." Soul sat down in pain as he could not speak." Distract him." Soul caught breath.

" Why don't you come and fight me, you weak little child!!!! You cant hurt me you are one of the weakest people I have had the pleasure to fight!...How was that, Soul?" Aarafon said. Soul smiled and tried to ignore the pain.

" We need Rika, he is too powerful." Soul eyes widened in pain. "Get to him. We need a plan." Soul cringed in pain again." I don't know where this pain is coming from."

" Well what should I do?" Aarafon

" Distract him, do something to get him away from me." Soul doubled over in pain and arched his back." Don't worry about me, just leave!" Dark Soul came from the dust and smoke and walked towards Aafaron without fear.

" Try it, I dare you." As Aafaron came towards him. Aarfon then jumped to the left and instead of attacking head on he struck him in the back and launched him down into the sand. Dark Soul got up and brushed the sand off. He looked at Aafaron.

" Normally, in your world, you would be very strong." Dark Soul laughed as a dark smoke like cloud crept behind Aafaron and gripped him and held him captive." I will corrupt and corrode you into the darkness inside you." Dark Soul laughed. Aarfaron clenched his teeth and held his chest.

" What...What the are you doing?"

" You see, the insignia that you bear on your hand is an ancient evil." Dark Soul smiled, it seemed to chill Aafaron's heart." I am hacking your body, the Dark Exxos is in you...I will reveal it. And it is using you as a vessel." Dark Soul watched Aafaron struggled. The evil began to take a deeper hold as Aafaron's eyes turned crimson red.

" Well, I win I guess." Dark Soul turned around laughing. But he stopped when he made a full turn. Soul stood face to face with Dark Soul. But this time he had complete black eyes. Soul staggered.

"It is time...That you except your demise?" Soul said shaking. Dark Soul's eyes widened with fear. Soul lurched and he growled with pain.

"NO!!! YOU WILL NOT WIN THIS TIME, SOUL!!!!!" Dark Soul roared at Soul and smashed his sword into Soul. But he was stopped. Dark Soul looked down. Soul had not been budged from his ground. Soul was now engulfed in darkness. He had Black eyes and his veins now run with black blood. Dark Soul jumped back with sword in hand and ran back at Soul

" What the...?" Aarafon then jumped back down and struck the ground making a shockwave which knocked Dark Soul several yards away. Soul's black eyes looked at Aafaron and then to Dark Soul. Soul, whatever had happened to him, grabbed Dark Soul by the neck and rammed his fist into his chest, resulting in Dark Soul careening into the wall of the temple.

" We must get out of here!" Aarafon said frantically. Soul looked at Aafaron again, and walked in his direction and passed him. He didn't say anything and almost seemed completely inhuman.

" AHHHHHHHHGG!" Dark Soul smashed out the wall and rammed into Soul. Soul pulled out his sword and sliced at Dark Soul. They both seemed extremely skilled and powerful. They both fought very fast paced and accurate. With each sword swing the battle became more and more deadly.

" This is insane!!" Aafaron tried to run away. But Dark Soul knew so, and the insignia burned Aafaron. He fell to the ground in agony. He fell unconscious. And Soul did nothing as his state was odd. Dark Soul and Soul fought with all their strength. But then Dark Soul got the better of Soul and had him in a lock against a wall. He taunted him.

" See how you are abandoned? No one is with you!" Dark Soul continued barraging Soul with his sword until he landed a hit on Soul. Soul fell to the ground and collasped. His mind became his own again and Soul's eyes changed back to normal and his vien's had their blood return. But he was now unmoving on the ground bleeding." Ha, now for your friend." Dark Soul walked towards the limpness body of Aafaron. Dark Soul grabbed Aafaron by the neck and slammed him against a pillar, which broke part of the pillar. Then he tossed him up against a wall." See? There is nothing for you to do against me." Dark Soul laughed and raised his sword.

" Ugh how...Did you?" Aafaron breathed barely.

" I am the infernal darkness of evil in my land. Since this land bears no , there is no place for me to die, causing me to corrode and become a demon." Dark Soul laughed. I am more powerful than ever, all thanks to this world." He once again cackled with mad laughter. Aarafon collapsed.

" What...what just happened?" Aafaron heard the words of Soul in his mind. " _Distract him._"

" The evil inside you grows to an extent until you will erode into nothing, then, the evil will burst forth." Dark Soul laughed once more. Aafaron saw Soul walking forward behind Dark Soul, closer and closer.

" That...Won't happen...Soul will kill you..." Aafaron spat at him. Dark Soul laughed at his words.

" Soul has been taken care of. You are nothing either." Dark Soul raised his blade ready to finally kill Aafaron. Soul was closer...Aafaron yelled it out.

" BURN!!!" Aafaron let out a magic blast of flame into Dark Soul's eyes and Soul came from behind and stabbed Dark Soul right through the chest. Soul ripped it out and kicked Dark Soul into the sand.

" Go back to Ayen, Dark Soul." Soul barked." You will not win any battle here." Soul growled. But Dark Soul still ceased to give in.

" I will not falter." With that Dark Soul lurched down and began to shake. His body turned black and his eyes filled with black. He then began to morph into a wolf looking creature. Soul recognized the creature as Kcrain from his land. It was slightly larger than that of a Great Dane. Soul made a sour face and shook as well. He was the same thing as Dark Soul. They could both morph into Kcrain. But Soul's form was less hostile looking than Dark Soul.

The two Wolven looking animals lunged at each other and began tearing at each other biting. Blood poured unto the ground as they fought. Both of the giant looking animals then ran extremely fast opposite the Temple.

They made their way to a Shrine. The two fierce Kcrain began once again to tear at each other in fury and the two beasts got tired. Then one of them yelped and dropped to the ground on the top of the Shrine. It turned back to Soul. Who had wounds bleeding freely. The other Kcrain turned to Dark Soul. He was just as bad as Soul was.

" Just give up, Soul." Dark Soul breathed heavily." You can't win this...Not by a long shot." He growled. Soul gasped for breath.

" I will not let you destroy this land." Soul took his sword and lunged for Dark Soul and cut Horizontally. Dark Soul blocked with his blade and kicked Soul in the stomach, chin, and then rammed his fist into his stomach and threw him to the other side of the Shrine. Soul got up again, not giving in. Soul attacked again, this time with his dagger and sword out. He sliced vertically. Dark Soul moved and sliced at Soul, who blocked and flipped backwards dodging another assault. Soul and Dark Soul jumped high in the air. But Dark Soul caught Soul and then sent him flying down into Shrine and through the top. The ceiling collapsed on Soul, and all was black. Except for last few words:

" Now for your friend."

* * *

**Review please!**


	9. CH 4 of 3

**Here's the next chapter :) **

* * *

**  
Chapter 4****  
**_**Part 3**_

Rika continued on in the desert heading for the Gerudo Fortress, the sand burned in her eyes but she pushed on though. Soon she came to the bridge over looking the canyon.

" Oh, no..." She muttered. The bridge was out." It wasn't like this before..." Rika looked down at her horse and smiled." I have a carrot of you can jump across." The horse seemed to neigh happily and back up a few feet before sprinting at full speed and jumping off the edge of the bridge. Rika was astonished as they flew though the air, the raging river below them. soon they landed on the other side. Rika got off and gave her horse a carrot, "Stay here..." She muttered and continued on. She knew that she was close and not to come running in like that time so jumped high above the cliff's. She got on her hands and knees still she was over looking the fortress.

" Ok...I just got to grab our weapons and get back to the secret spot." Rika thought. She jumped down and hugged the wall closely avoiding the Gerudo's gaze's.

" Now where to start?" she thought. She jumped over a few more roof tops till she got to an opening. "Must be down here..." She jumped down and heard a loud ooof sound." Huh?" She looked down." Link!?"

" Rika!?" Link looked up to see Rika, but also met a dagger. A menacing Gerudo gazed upon him. Rika immediately stood up and kicked the Gerudo in the gut.

" Come on!" She taunted, alert and not wasting anytime. Link ran after Rika and asked her a question as they ran.

" Where are the others? What are _you_ doing here?!" He asked surprised. Rika looked back a quick second to see two more Gerudo guard's following, She looked forward and saw two other coming at them, she stopped.

" I'll tell you after we get out of this mess." She said taking a battle stance. Link took out his bow and pulled the bow. But another Gerudo came out and smashed it out of his hand. He took his sword out and fought with her. Rika began fighting one of the other gerudos, she wasn't used to fighting without her dagger, only dodging and trying to get a punch out. Then she remembered the one Aarafon gave her, she gladded at it for a quick second." Something doesn't feel right about that dagger..." Then she let her guard down and the Gerudos sword slashed Rika arm. She staggered back but came back stronger." I guess I have no choice..."

Link launched his hook shot and smashed the Gerudos sword out of her hand, Rika had a chance to come back. Link then launched an arrow at another Gerudo and sliced at the other one. But another gerudo came in.

" We have to leave and hide! They keep coming! Soon we'll be surrounded!" He said urgently. Rika then pulled out the dagger that Aafafon gave her and swiped at the Gerudo. Both swords met as they struggled to out do each other. Rika let out a low growl and started to push the gerudo back. The Gerudo looked surprised, then Rika pushed with more force and cracked the Gerudo's sword in two. Rika widened.

" What the..." She muttered in surprised. More Gerudos started to charge at her but then the mark on her hand seemed to glow and she slashed at the air, sending a shockwave at them and pushing them all back. Rika just stood there stunted. Link smashed the Gerudo he fought against the wall and then grabbed her head and then knocked her out cold.

" What was that? I didn't know you had magic like that." Link turned to Rika with puzzled.

" I...Don't..." She shook her head." No time to be worrying about it...This way." She called out and led them to a dead end passage." Stay close..." She muttered as she made another hand signal. She cringed a bit, the mark on her hand seemed to burn against her flesh, making it harder for her to cast the spell. Link noticed but he thought it better not to ask.

" What's the plan? You haven't told me where the others are, as well." Link pressured her. He wanted to know. It seemed odd to him that she would be separated from them.

" Hold...On..." Rika muttered then a bright flash incased them." There we should be safe...I put a cloaking spell around us so the Gerudos wont see us, we can talk but quietly..." Rika then noticed two Gerudo's passing by, but they didn't noticed them in there certain state. The burning on her hand didn't stop, but she tried to cover it under her cloak." Ok so your wondering why I'm here...Maybe I should be asking the same thing..." Rika replied quietly.

" Er," Link was annoyed," You see, these carpenters are all trapped here. And I need to get past the gate into the desert." Link moaned quietly and waited for a reply. Rika raised an eyebrow.

" Then we should go save them first...I've come here to get our weapons that were stolen back...Aafaron and Soul went ahead without me." she replied.

" Oh, well. I think we should go ahead then. It looks as if they're clearing the area for us. We should move somewhere less secure." Link replied quickly and wanted to move on.

" Ok...My spell will stay in effect as long as I don't get hurt or run out of magic. Since I'm cloaking us both you have to stay close." Rika replied." Also this mark seemed to be absorbing my magic faster..." She thought.

" I have some too, I can keep you powered if need be." Link reassured her about it rose quietly. Rika smiled and gave a quick nodded.

" Let's go save them then..." She muttered walking down the hallway. They passed by several Gerudo's, but they, luckily, to Rika's magic, had not seen them. Then she saw a cell up ahead with someone laying on the floor." There is one..." Rika muttered.

" Ok, hold on." Link went over to the chains. But they were too strong to break. Link looked around." I don't see where a key might be." Link continued to look for some shred of light. As Rika waited she heard faintly heard the sound of heavy breathing nearby.

" Something isn't right...Shouldn't there be a guard?" Rika asked. As if Rika's words were curse, a Gerudo jumped down right behind them.

" I know you are here...And I can still sense you out even through your disguise..." The Gerudo muttered.

" Eh, no you cannot." Link, amused, smashes through the cloak, revealing himself. The Gerudo, caught off guard, was rammed into the wall and knocked cold to the ground. Link picked up the key and threw them to Rika next to the door. Rika shook her head at Link's carelessness and picked up and released the carpenter.

" Oh, thanks, there are a couple more here, but I dunno how many you got out, thanks!! You shall be rewarded, come to our camp next time you're around!" Said the Carpenter.

" Quickly, get to safety." Rika said. The Carpenter nodded and ran off. Link walked over.

" I already released a couple." Link continued talking." So I need one more. Then we can get your weapons." Link smiled and waited for a reply. Rika nodded.

" Good...let's hurry up then." She said walking off. Link once again followed Rika through another hallway. Link felt odd not being with Aafaron or Soul. Rika was not someone to be alone. She had worked best or better with someone else with her. As they were wandering the fortress there had been no Guards, which was odd, they must have been very busy, like something had attracted their attention, but now Rika could talk to Link." Link...What happened to you after the shadow temple did you come straight here?" Link made an odd expression.

" Why? Why do you ask?" Link was a bit confused.

" Just wondering" Rika said quietly.

" Oh, well I thought there was something to it, sorry." Link muttered." No, I came straight here." Link continued on.

" Oh ok..." She muttered. They continued on till they eventually found the last cell and lucky there weapons there hanging up across the room." My dagger!" Fika exclaimed. Link watched, as almost in slow motion, as a Gerudo dropped from ceiling going towards Rika. Link drew out his bow and shot the Gerudo. Link just nailed her." We should hurry. Link picked up a key to the cell and opened it.

" Thank you so mu-" Link cut him off.

" Run away! Quickly!" The Carpenter understood and ran away." Rika, we need to get out too!" Rika grabbed her dagger and Aarafons sword. But Link grabbed Rika by the back and started pulling for her to follow.

" Ugh, what's go-...Whats going on?" as Rika said this her skin began to crawl and she felt a sudden dread. Link let go of Rika and gazed out. He could see something wrong.

" Rika, over there." Link pointed out into the colossus desert. Link saw terror. There were extremely black clouds. They made you cold. And your heart stopped as if all life had faded. And you slowly felt nothing. Link looked at Rika." You think Soul and Aafaron are Ok?" Link was a little worried for them. Something bad was happening.

" Oh no...I shouldn't have left them..." Rika muttered quietly. Too surprised by the clouds her lost her focus on her cloak spell and they flickered back into normal vision. The burn on her hand seemed to subside a bit, but there was still a dull pain there, and it got stronger again as she gazed at the clouds.

" Look!" Link pointed. A bunch of Gerudo's at once ran to the gate and they all seemed to be reinforcing it." What are they doing?" Link's question was answered. The gate smashed open and then Rika saw a shadow on a black horse come through the gate. He looked just like Soul. The man turned his head as the horse galloped and gazed at Rika and Link. His dead black eyes gazed into theirs and they slowly felt themselves lose balance as his will began to tear at their hearts. Both of them almost fell down. Rika lost her footing and Link fell against the wall behind him. Rika and Link felt voices echo in their heads, and then screams. Rika just stood there frozen. A name from Soul echoed in her head as she spoke the dreaded name aloud.

" Dark Soul" Rika muttered her voice now distance. The mark on her hand burned more than ever as she cringed at the pain, almost crying out. Link felt himself slip. And he had never heard the name, but he hoped he would not find out about it. Link was the first to break from the evil spell.

" Come on, we need to go." Link jumped down and landed on the ground. The Gerudos didn't care nor could they. They all lay bruised and hurt.

" But..." Rika shook her head, her thought's wondered to how Aarafon was." I hope he's Ok..." She jumped down with link. "Ok lets go" She said a little more determined. But she knew in her heart: They both may be dead.


	10. CH 5 Failure of the Soul

**Here's the next chapter **

* * *

**  
Chapter 5**

-Failure of the Soul-

" We will want to be ready. I don't think Soul and Aafaron are all right." Link drew his sword and carried it, even if they were not close.

" In the distance." Link pointed." That shrine, we can find shelter there." Rika pulled out her dagger and followed after Link within the sands.

" Why is it so quiet...I thought there are normaly sandstormes here..." Rika called out.

" What the-..." Link noticed that the air was filled with still floated rain, or water droplets." The air...it's.."

Link then noticed a darker liquid hanging in the air."Blood...It is as if the gravity is unbalanced here, like it's weaker."

" Oh, no...what happened here...I should have stayed..." She then paused when they arrived at the shrine."

Look like this place was hit as well..." She said, noticing the holes in the roof and on the sides.

" The shrine!!!" Link ran to the base of the shrine and jumped on the edge of it gracefully. The Shrine as crumbeled on the top, like it was smash by something; not lightning. Rika ran after him and entered inside. The air was very still and slilent with debree every where.

" What that?" Rika called noticing a black furry animal under the rubble. She held her dagger closer to herself, more than ever, as she felt a sick coldness sweep over her when her eyes came upon it.

" I don't know...it resembles a large cat or wolf." Link looked confused." What should we do?" With that word. Just then Rika and Link jumped as the creature, whatever it was, moved, causing a loud noise as the rubble fell off it, and unto the floor. It opened it's eyes. They were silver blue, and seemed to pierce your heart and flesh with a single gaze. Link spoke rather casually.

" Look, thats a nasty gash." Link had noticed a large cut and blood, fresh, dripped from the wound slowly.

" Wolves, or whatever that is, aren't native to these parts..." Rika then looked into the wolfs eyes and had the same feeling of emptyness from days ago.

"Wait..." She walked up to it, it seemed to still as she approached. It looked very dangerous. As if it were not moving, and would lunger for her any moment. so she was cautious when approaching.

" I'm not gonna hurt you..." Said Rika," If it doesn't try to hurt me first..." She thought.

Link grabbed his sword as a precaution, but doubted the beast would attack. The creature seemed to try and back away in fear, or some other reason, but it fell back down and cried in pain.

" I don't care, lets just help it!" Link was hurt by the animals pain. Though he saw suffering in it's eyes. Rika bent down to the large beast and put her hand over the wound and muttered a few words. She began to glow as the wound on the wolf began to heal. She frowned.

" Why does this feel so famillar..." Soon the wound closed up and Rika fell to the ground exhausted from the healing. Link gasped.

" Rika, are you Ok?!" Link waited for an answer. The Beast got up slowly and went to the corner of the room and fell to the corner in exhaustion. Rika breathed a few times.

" I'm ok...but there something different about that thing..." Rika struggled to get up and walk over." I know your too wounded to fight me...so let me do this quickly..." Her hand slowly closed in on the beast's forehead. It suddenly reared up as Darkness surrounded it.

" Rika, get back!" Link shouted as the creature reared up. He watched as the wolf, or whatever the creature was, was nearly completely cloaked by darkness. Then, through the darkness an all familiar face jumped out. Soul knelt down and then rose. Too look into the eyes of Rika. He looked away. He then muttered two horrible words; ones that would scar him and the rest.

" I failed."


End file.
